Commercial aircraft typically include one of various forms of overhead storage bins (also referred to herein as “overhead stowage bins”) so that passengers may stow carry-on luggage during the flight. While overhead storage bins may take a variety of forms, storage compartments with lowerable storage bins (which may be referred to as “pivot bins,” “clamshell bins,” or “drop-down bins”) have been widely used on commercial aircraft and in other applications for a number of years. Such overhead storage bins are generally located along the sides of the aircraft and/or down the center of the aircraft, above the seats in the passenger compartment, and may be mounted within support structures on the sides and center of the aircraft's passenger compartment.
Pivot bins are generally mounted so that a passenger may grasp a handle located on the bin and release a latch mechanism, which in turn releases the storage bin downward, opening the bin. As a pivot bin opens, the storage bin pivots downward out of the overhead support structure, until it reaches its stop position. The lowered storage bin allows a passenger access to the interior of the storage bin. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0132007 (Beckley) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,942 (Steidl), U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,937 (Palombo et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,269 (Harriehausen et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,295 (Scown), U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,022 (Young et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,029 (Young et al.) all disclose various overhead storage compartments and related mechanisms that function as discussed above and are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
Pivot bins typically have a controlled rate of opening due to, for example, a rate control mechanism located on either end of the bin. The rate control mechanism also typically includes a stop that limits the extent to which the pivot bin may be lowered, thereby defining the stop position. Design criteria for pivot bins often focus on increasing stowage capacity and/or increasing article retention. Article retention devices have been developed to help prevent articles from falling out of overhead storage bins as they are opened, with most being developed for a different style of overhead storage bins: shelf bins. Unlike pivot bins, the shelf bin itself does not move, but instead, just the door opens upwards, exposing the interior of the shelf bin. Such article retention devices include secondary doors that remain closed when the outer door is opened, with visibility to see items inside the bin, nets, and deflector panels that prevent baggage from encroaching into the door cavity. While some of these article retention devices may have some utility with pivot bins, many of these article retention devices may not be compatible with pivot bins, may be expensive or complex, and/or may not be very effective with pivot bins.